


Um Chamado para Guerra

by AnnieDari



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format, Time War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDari/pseuds/AnnieDari
Summary: Romana tenta convencer o Doutor a lutar.Escrito em forma de roteiro.





	Um Chamado para Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Gallifrey: Time War saiu ontem e eu tenho muitas emoções sobre.  
> História baseada na fala da Romana "The Doctor refused to help us, Narvin. The Doctor refused to help me."

_ INT. DOCKING BAY. _

ROMANA aguardava pacientemente enquanto a TARDIS tipo 40 materializava. Fazia muito tempo desde que ela viu aquela TARDIS e a pessoa dentro dela pela última vez.

 

**DOUTOR**

Sabe, existem formas mais fáceis de chamar a minha atenção. Você poderia simplesmente tentar conversar comigo em vez de sequestrar a minha TARDIS, e me arrastar de volta para Gallifrey.

 

O DOUTOR caminha em direção a sua captora.

 

**ROMANA**

Você não respondeu aos meus chamados. Esse era o jeito mais rápido.

 

**DOUTOR**

Não é mais presidente e agora faz parte da Agência de Intervenção Celestial? Esperava mais de você, Romana.

 

**ROMANA**

É bom te ver de novo, Doutor.

 

 

Ambos sorriem.

 

 

**DOUTOR**

Suponho que esta não seja uma visita social, a julgar pelo jeito como fui rudemente trazido.

 

 

O DOUTOR cruza os braços, o rosto alegre de sua amiga dá lugar a uma expressão preocupada.

 

 

**ROMANA**

São tempos difíceis. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

 

**DOUTOR**

O que aconteceu?

 

**ROMANA**

Os Daleks estão acatando nossos aliados dos Poderes Temporais, e já destruíram algumas bases. Precisamos impedir que eles avancem. Precisamos impedir que os conflitos escalem numa guerra.

 

**DOUTOR**

Eu ouvi rumores, os Daleks estão desenvolvendo cada vez mais armas temporais, alterando a linha do tempo com um único disparo.

 

**ROMANA**

Você irá nos ajudar?

 

**DOUTOR**

Posso providenciar informações sobre o que ouvi e sobre a minha experiência enfrentando os Daleks.

 

 

ROMANA fica em silêncio por um momento, pensando em suas próximas palavras.

 

 

**DOUTOR**  (CONT'D)

Não era isso que você queria, não é?

 

**ROMANA**

A Matrix vinha nos informando dessa guerra por anos e ninguém deu a devida atenção. Agora estamos a um passo de enfrentar uma das maiores ameaças contra a Teia do Tempo, contra Gallifrey-

 

**DOUTOR**

Ou seja, vocês precisam de soldados.

 

**ROMANA**

O Conselho de Guerra ganha mais força a cada dia. Narvin e eu estamos fazendo de tudo para impedir a guerra... Então sim, precisamos de soldados dispostos a enfrentar os Daleks, dispostos a impedir que Gallifrey caia em um conflito temporal que seria devastador tanto para o nosso planeta quanto para o universo. E quem melhor para enfrenta-los do que alguém que já os venceu incontáveis vezes?

 

**DOUTOR**

Ah não. Eu venci, sim, mas a que custo? Eu não sou um soldado, Romana. Não vou lutar.

 

**ROMANA**

Mas Doutor, Gallifrey está em perigo, a própria Teia do Tempo-

 

**DOUTOR**

E desde quando Gallifrey se importou com alguém? Tudo que o Alto Conselho faz é nos usar como peões em suas disputas pelo poder. Faz tanto tempo assim que saiu do poder que já esqueceu como era? Eu não vou lutar, essa é a minha decisão final.

 

**ROMANA**

Você seria de grande ajuda, e não, eu ainda lembro de como o Alto Conselho pode ser hipócrita, como os membros estão preparados para te trair. Mas não peço que pense neles, peço que pense no povo, pense em mim, na Leela, na Ace. Nas vidas inocentes que estão em jogo nos planetas dos outros Poderes Temporais.

 

**ROMANA**  (CONT'D)

Mesmo assim, você ainda não vai lutar?

 

**DOUTOR**

Você acha que eu não me importo? Faz quanto tempo que você me conhece? Vou ajudar como eu puder, mas não vou lutar.

 

**ROMANA**

Eu estou te implorando!

 

**DOUTOR**

E eu disse que essa é a minha decisão final!

 

 

Eles ficam em silêncio por vários minutos.

 

 

**DOUTOR**  (CONT'D)

Se não tem mais nada a dizer, vou embora.

 

**ROMANA**

Não.

 

**DOUTOR**

Adeus, Romana.

 

**ROMANA**

Doutor?

 

**ROMANA**  (CONT'D)

Se você puder me enviar as informações que tem sobre os Daleks. Os rumores que ouviu, eu ficaria grata.

 

**DOUTOR**

Claro.

 

_ INT. CIA TOWER. _

 

**NARVIN**

Pela sua cara as coisas não foram como planejado.

 

**ROMANA**

Não...

 

**NARVIN**

Ele se reusou a lutar?

 

**ROMANA**

Como esperado. Eu tentei convencê-lo, mas você sabe como ele é. Uma vez que está com a cabeça feita, não tem nada que o faça mudar de ideia.

 

**NARVIN**

Tenho certeza de que vamos encontrar uma solução que não envolva entrar em Guerra.

 

**ROMANA**

Eu espero que sim, Narvin. Eu realmente espero que sim.

FIM.

**Author's Note:**

> Escutem Gallifrey :D


End file.
